


The Sexiest of Bikes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Motorcycles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Sexiest of Bikes

“We need a break,” JJ said as everyone shrugged on their coats to depart the bullpen. “Everyone wanna come over for dinner?” 

“I’m in,” Spencer said.

Penelope jumped on board immediately, asking if JJ would make her famous pesto penne pasta, and one after the other, the rest of the members of the team said they were up for a nice quiet dinner at a friend’s house. “Do I need to stop by my place and grab some bourbon?” Rossi asked.

“I think Will’s got some lying around somewhere,” she laughed. “So if you’re okay with liquor store bourbon and not your fancy-pants stuff, then we’re good.”

Rossi thought about it a moment, shrugging and sighing in Hotch’s direction as they got onto the elevator. “I think that’s gonna be fine. I’m too lazy to go home first.”

Morgan pressed the button on the elevator, wondering whether or not Y/N had gotten out of work yet. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. “Morgan, why don’t you invite Y/N?” JJ asked excitedly. Everyone nodded their heads and flashed Morgan varying degrees of smiles. “All we know is her name is Y/N, she’s kind of a tomboy, but occasionally a girly-girl and she works as an oncology nurse at the hospital. We wanna meet her. Text,” she said as she pointed at the phone. “Right now.”

Before getting into his car, he pulled out the phone again. Y/N still hadn’t responded, but he sent another message saying that if she was comfortable with it, she should head over to JJ’s house because they all wanted to meet her; he would’ve picked her up from work, but judging by the time she had already left and her apartment was on the other side of town.

—-

After a short drive to JJ and Will’s place, every member of the BAU had a drink in their hand. Spencer preferred liquor drinks, as did Penelope and JJ. Emily and Morgan had beer, and Hotch and Rossi dove into a bottle of bourbon. “Woah,” Morgan said, popping up from the couch. “Just realized I haven’t gone to bathroom since we got off the plane five hours ago. Gotta go.” 

Spencer laughed, resisting the urge to trip him on his way. Morgan teased him, it was only fair Spencer got to do the same in return, but Morgan looked like he was about to burst, so he took pity on him. “Run, Morgan, Run!”

“Shut up, Pretty Ricky!”

Morgan had been in the bathroom for what felt like five hours when a smooth but increasing sound of a revving engine came to screeching halt outside. “What the hell was that?” Emily asked. Before anyone could even answer, there was a knock at the door.

When JJ answered, a woman with a bright smile gave her a little wave. She was wearing a leather jacket and scrubs, her hair up in a messy bun and a helmet under her arm. “Is that yours?” she laughed. 

Y/N looked back and took in the sight of the beautiful 2016 BMW S 1000 XR; her baby until she had children of her own. She’d always wanted a motorcycle and considering she lived in the city, she figured if she couldn’t take the bike to work, she’d take public transportation. The sleek red and black bike was everything she ever wanted. “Yes, that is my baby, My Bucky.” The name came to her the instant she laid her eyes on it - sexy and sleek like The Winter Solider. “Is Derek here? He texted me your address.”

“Hey baby,” Morgan said, smiling as he emerged from the bathroom. “Glad you could make it.” JJ’s jaw dropped she opened the door and allowed Y/N to step inside. None of them should’ve been surprised in Morgan’s choice of woman, but nonetheless she wasn’t quite what they expected. “I thought I heard the bike outside.”

“This is your girlfriend? You didn’t tell us she had a bike,” Rossi said, peeking his head out of the door to look at the motorcycle. “Oh, that is a sexy bike.”

“That it is,” Y/N laughed, beaming from ear to ear. “The sexiest of bikes. I decided to get rid of car and use public transportation if necessary in order to afford it, but it’s so pretty.” She trailed off, glancing between the bike and Morgan. “Kind of like my boyfriend.”

“Well, that I can agree with,” he laughed, pulling her in to his body and taking the helmet to place it in the coat closet. “Why do you all look so surprised?”

“I guess we just didn’t imagine that she would be you with boobs,” JJ laughed. “She’s so badass. You’re so badass.”

Y/N laughed and reached out for Morgan’s beer, taking a sip and then stealing the bottle as her own. “Thanks, I try. I just really like motorcycles. I can’t kick ass though. I’ll leave that to him.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Hotch said, extending his hand in her direction. From what Morgan and told her, she identified every member of the team perfectly. 

“It’s nice to meet you all too,” she said, her eyes finally resting on Emily. “Another girl who drinks beer! A woman after my own heart!” She took a seat next to Emily and grabbed another beer to hand to Morgan. 

“Hey!” Morgan said, pointing his finger at Emily. “I know your type of woman. Hands off mine.”

Emily laughed, leaning into Y/N’s shoulder; she was all too happy to play along. “No promises!” She laughed as the two clanked bottles and turned toward each other again. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
